deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitsuru Kirijo
Mitsuru Kirijo 'originates from ''Persona 3. A persona user, Mitsuru represents the Empress Arcana, and is one of the many love interests The Protagonist can form a bond with. Along with her Ultimate Persona, Artemisia, Mitsuru executes her enemies with precision, grace and delivers them to their icy grave. She previously fought Weiss Schnee in the 110th episode of Death Battle, Weiss VS Mitsuru. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Jean-Pierre Polnareff VS Mitsuru Kirijo *Jin Kisaragi vs. Mitsuru Kirijo *Mitsuru Kirijo vs. Bad Mr. Frosty *Mitsuru Kirijo vs Orie Valadier' (Completed) *Mitsuru Kirijo VS Esdeath (Keranigma) *Mitsuru VS Petra (Abandoned) *Mitsuru Kirijo VS Lancer (Scáthach) *Weiss Schnee VS Mitsuru Kirijo '''Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' *Aurelia (Borderlands) *Frost (Mortal Kombat) *Killer Frost (DC Comics) *Kolin (Street Fighter) *Kula Diamond (King of Fighters) *Litchi Faye-Ling (BlazBlue) *Ludmila Lourie (Madan no Vanadis) *Melia (Xenoblade) *Meru (Legend of Dragoon) *Parasoul (Skullgirls) *Rimururu (Samurai Shodown) *Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) *Sasha Ivanoff (Anarchy Reigns) *Snow Villiers (Final Fantasy XIII) *Takatora Todo (Samurai Warriors) *Usui Horokeu (Shaman King) *Sub-zero History Mitsuru Kirijo was born the only daughter of Takeharu Kirijo, the head of the Kirijo Group, which makes Mitsuru the future heir of the corporation. At a young age, Mitsuru undergoes an experiment that forces her Persona to awaken early than other Persona users, making her the first human to have undergone and pass the experiment successfully. Her Persona is Penthesilea of the Empress Arcana. She killed her first shadow at a young age when she enters Tartarus for the first time, and have been executing shadows ever since. Mitsuru favors rapiers during a battle, though she is capable of using one-handed swords, sabers, lances and chain/whip swords. Mitsuru is capable of unleashing devastating slashes and stabs. Mitsuru’s Persona specializes in ice and healing magic and is also capable of aiding and powering up her allies through supportive magic. Mitsuru can also inflict status inducement effects on the enemy and is capable of analyzing and detecting her opponent’s strengths and weaknesses through her scanning ability. Due to her Persona, which specializes with the ice element, Mitsuru is highly resistant or near immune to ice via absorbing it. Mitsuru was one of the first founding members who established the group known as SEES or Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad, a group of Persona users consisting of Gekkokan High School Students and others. Mitsuru serves as the leader of the group due to her status and natural born leadership. Mitsuru balances her shadow slaying career and being a student. Mitsuru went to Gekkoukan High School, the school that was established by the influential Kirijo Group. Mitsuru’s family's status gives her a great deal of influence within the school, enabling her to even issue orders to teachers if necessary. She is a member of the schools fencing team and is one of the most respected and popular students at school. She is also the top genius and ranking student of the school, always perfect and always tops the exams. Mitsuru also served as the student council president. Mitsuru is mature, intelligent, confident, graceful and kind. She often acts as the mother figure of SEES, advising the group on matters both related and unrelated to battling Shadows, and has high expectations for all of them, although she sometimes acts cold and bossy. As the student council president and leader of SEES, she takes on an enormous amount of responsibility on her own. Mitsuru is the definition of a perfect student/senpai. During the events of the ending the Dark Hour, Mitsuru lost her dad in an incident, as one of their closest allies betrayed them. Mitsuru got depressed and is on the verge of losing herself. A fellow member of SEES and student name Yukari Takeba snaps her out of it and encourages her to move forward, Mitsuru regained her composure and confidence back. Gaining an iron resolved, her Persona evolved into Artemisia, a better and stronger version of her Persona. Mitsuru and Yukari became best friends then. At this point, the Protagonist is capable of forming a bond with Mitsuru. Mitsuru being an excellent student, has very high standards, giving the Protagonist a hard time forming a bond with her. Upon forming a social link with her, the Protagonist is able to help and ease Mitsuru regarding her obligations as the head of the corporation as well as her sheltered life and romance. With newly refined vigor and finding the reason, the lived, the SEES manage to prevent the fall by defeating and sealing Nyx at the cost of sacrifice. Mitsuru sided with her best friend Yukari during a confrontation with Aigis and Metis in The Answer. The SEES have even prevented/stopped Erebus from contacting with Nyx from bringing the fall again, stopping the Dark Hour for a long time. Mitsuru graduated as the school's valedictorian and went into college. She becomes a part of the social elite while managing the Kirijo Group. Mitsuru takes over as head of the corporation after her father’s death. Mitsuru reformed her team into a special operations unit called the Shadow Operatives. Mitsuru served as the leader and head of the group, dedicated to controlling Shadow-related activities and keeping an eye on Persona users. Sometime after the events of the Persona 4, Mitsuru meets with Naoto Shirogane and briefly consults her regarding the information of the hijacking of some cargo, which contained an Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon called Labrys. Mitsuru personally contacted her old teammates namely, Akihiko Sanada, and Fuuka Yamagishi to assist her in recovering it. After traveling to Inaba to search for the missing cargo, she learns of the P-1 Grand Prix. Suspicious of such an event, Mitsuru decides to look into the P-1 Grand Prix and was dragged into it, becoming one of the surprise combatants. She meets the Investigation Team and clashes with them. Both the Shadow Operatives and the Investigation Team manage to defeat the master of the dungeon which is Labry’s Shadow/Shadow Labrys and end the P-1 Grand Prix, saving Labrys in the process. Mitsuru and her allies were later abducted by the mastermind behind the cargo’s kidnapping, which happens to be a victim experimented on by the Kirijo’s Group years ago name Sho Minazuki. Mitsuru’s old comrades and new ones managed to save them as they battle the true culprit of the events which is a God/Demon. With the combined efforts of both teams, they manage to defeat it. After the event, In Yukari’s route and ending, Yukari and Mitsuru spend time hanging out together after their reunion. They were continuously hit on due to their unnatural beauty, especially Mitsuru. Mitsuru's cold treatment terrified the men hitting on them as they run for their lives. Mitsuru and Yukari continue hanging out together and made a promise to meet up and contact each other more often. Yukari then takes Mitsuru for another round of shopping. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Full Name: Mitsuru Kirijo *Height: 166 cm | 5'5" *Kirijo Group heiress *Birthday: May 8 *Leader of S.E.E.S *Founder of the Shadow Operatives *Likes the Marin Karin spell...too much Arsenal & Abilities *Rapier *Persona: Artemesia **Retractable ice whip **Grants immunity to ice **Grants analysis & clairvoyance powers **Grants telepathic communication *Spells **Bufudyne (Freezing attack) **Diarahan (Healing) **Marin Karin (Charms a target) **Megidolaon (Explosion) **Niflheim (Ice attack) **Tentarafoo (Inflicts confusion) **Spirit Drain (Steals energy) **Vorpal Blade (A deadly slash) Feats *Sliced up Arcana Justice *Create 546, 882 kilotons of ice *Dodged gunfire from Aigis *Survived an exploding bridge *Damaged Erebus, a building-sized demon *Battled Chronos, the god of time *Defeated Naoto, Nyx avatar, Strega Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * Name: Mitsuru Kirijo * Race: Human * Gender: Female * Alias: Redhead, Other Girl, The Imperious Queen of Executions, Ice Queen, Mit-chan * Age: 17/18 (P3/FES), 20 (P4A) * Height: 166 cm (5'5") * Weight: Unknown * Occupation: Head of the Kirijo Group, Leader of the Shadow Operatives, Executioner of Shadows, College Student * Affiliation: Kirijo Group, Shadow Operatives, Investigation Team * Alignment: Lawful Good * Weapons: One-Handed Swords, Rapiers, Sabers, Lances, Chain/Whip Swords, Evoker * Initial Persona: Penthesilea * Ultimate Persona: Artemisia Weapons and Armor * Rapier: Mitsuru favors the rapier best. Mitsuru’s current weapon is a flashing red rapier, similar to or possibly Lucifers Blade. * Evoker: Mitsuru carries around her Evoker with its holster attached to her leg. She uses her Evoker to summon forth her Persona. * Stylish Shade: Mitsuru wears a classy and cool shade. * Combat Suit: Mitsuru wears an astounding skin-tight catsuit that shows her fitting nice figure. * Fur Coat: Mitsuru equips herself with an expensive white fur coat. * Motorcycle: Mitsuru has a special motorcycle. As the Dark Hour renders all mechanical devices and gadgets, Mitsuru’s Motorcycle is equipped with a special type of technology that allows it to function during the Dark Hour. * Persona (Artemisia) Chainwhip: Artemisia’s weapon is a chain like whip. A long range projectile whip that is capable of attacking from a distance and pulling the opponent in towards its user. Artemisia’s whip inflicts ice damage every time she strikes. Powers and Abilities: Powers * Sword Skills: Mitsuru is highly skilled in fencing and can perform deadly strikes. ** Myriad Arrows: Unleashes a flurry of thrusts towards the opponent. ** Punishment: A heavy stab attack, much more effective against bind opponents. ** Vorpal Blade:'' Deals heavy Slash damage to all foes. ** ''Coup Droit:'' A strong and fast thrust attack. The longer the charge, the more powerful the thrust becomes. It’s powerful enough of shattering barriers and sending opponents flying backward. ** ''Getsu-Ei:'' Mitsuru creates a circular strike upwards that sends her nearby opponent flying into the air. Mitsuru’s reversal and counter from being pressured or cornered by her opponents. * '''Persona: A manifestation of a Persona User's personality that appears as a silhouette to non persona users. Mitsuru represents the Empress Arcana, and her Persona is Penthesilea, later evolved to Artemisia, a more powerful version. Her Persona specializes in the element of ice and healing. Artemisia also has abilities that let Mitsuru inflicts status ailment attacks on her enemy and cast augmentation on herself to strengthen her strike and damage. Her Persona is also capable of analyzing her opponent’s strengths and weaknesses. ** Superhuman Physical Prowess: Due to having a Persona, it enhances the user’s capabilities to that of a superhuman. *** '''''Superhuman Strength: Mitsuru is capable of killing shadows with or without a Persona, and is strong enough to damage Gods/Demons. *** Superhuman Speed: Mitsuru is even capable of keeping up with faster Persona users. *** Superhuman Agility: Mitsuru is capable of dodging elemental and energy attacks, as well as gunfire. *** Superhuman Durability: Mitsuru is able to endure strong attacks from powerful Shadows and Gods/Demons. *** Superhuman Stamina: Mitsuru fights shadows without showing signs of fatigue. *** Superhuman Resiliency: Mitsuru is capable of sustaining critical or otherwise fatal wounds. * Sharp Student: Lowers odds of sustaining critical damage. * Highly Resistant to Ice: Mitsuru is highly resistant or near immune to the ice element via absorbing it. * Resistant to Light: Mitsuru has some resistance to the Light element. * Resistant to Darkness: Mitsuru also has resistance to the Darkness element. * Cryokinesis: Her Persona specializes with the ice element, allowing Mitsuru to cast ice spells to freeze her enemy. ** Bufu:'' Inflicts a small amount of ice damage to a single opponent. ** ''Bufula:'' Inflicts a moderate amount of ice damage to a single opponent. ** ''Bufudyne:'' Inflicts a large amount of ice damage to a single opponent. ** ''Mabufu:'' Inflicts a small amount of ice damage to all enemies. ** ''Mabufula:'' Inflicts a moderate amount of ice damage to all enemies. ** ''Mabufudyne:'' Inflicts heavy ice damage on all enemies. ** ''Niflheim:'' Mitsuru’s most powerful ice attack, and is considered a fatal instant kill in her arsenal. * '''Healing: As her Persona evolved into a much stronger version, so does her healing spells. ** Dia: '''Restores a small amount of health. ** ''Diarama:'' Restores a moderate amount of health. ** ''Diarahan:'' Fully restores health. * '''Status Augmentation/Buffs: Mitsuru’s Persona is capable of strengthening its user’s damage and attacks. ** Ice Boost: '''Enhances the ice attacks by 25%. ** ''Ice Amp:'' Enhances the ice attacks by 50%. ** ''Mind Charge:'' Makes an almighty attack 2.5 times stronger. ** ''Angelic Grace: Doubles evasion rate against all except Slash, Strike, Pierce, and Almighty. * Scanning: Mitsuru’s Persona is capable of assisting her user. Mitsuru aids her team as support before until she participated in the front lines. ** Analyze: Used to detect an enemy's status and weak points. * Status Inducement Attacks/Debuffs: '''Mitsuru’s Persona is able to induce status effects on the enemy. ** ''Marin Karin:'' 25% chance to inflict Charm (Win over the enemy to their side for a while) on a single opponent. ** ''Sexy Dance:'' 25% chance to inflict Charm on all enemies. ** ''Tentarafoo:'' 25% chance of applying the effect of Panic (Prevent casting spells and increases the odds of being hit by a critical attack) on all enemies. ** ''Ice Break:'' Decreases enemy's resistance to ice attacks. ** ''Spirit Drain:'' Absorbs energy from the enemy and transfers them to the caster. * '''Almighty Attack: In the Answer, Mitsuru’s Persona is able to cast a devastating blast of power. ** Megidolaon:'' Deals severe Almighty damage to all foes. Abilities * '''Leadership: Mitsuru is a natural born leader. * Genius: Mitsuru is very intelligent and even graduated as the school's valedictorian. She also managed her corporation at a young age. * Highly Skilled Fencer/Swordswoman: Mitsuru is a member of the fencing team during high school and has been honing her sword skill ever since. * Linguist: Mitsuru is multi-lingual, able to speak fluently Japanese, English and French. * Tactician: Mitsuru has great analytical skills. * Summoning: Mitsuru is able to call forth her Persona through her Evoker. Feats Strength * Easily killed Shadows with one sword thrust without the use of a Persona. * Can strengthen her damage further through buffs. * Able to damage Erebus. * Strong enough to send her opponent flying backward with just a kick. * Capable of knocking out an Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon. * Capable of matching Akihiko in terms of strength. * Capable of shattering solid ice with one sword thrust. Speed & Agility * Casually dodged natural lighting. * Has dodged elemental and energy attacks. * Capable of dodging bullets. * Able to keep up with other faster Persona Users. * Capable of unleashing a flurry of thrusts on her enemy. Durability * Casually tanked elemental and energy attacks. * Endure strikes from powerful Shadows. * Tanked gunshots. * Survived the beginning of the Fall. * Withstood blows from Erebus. * Tanked and survive fatal blows. Intelligence & Experience * Managed her corporation at a young age. * Was the school's valedictorian during graduation. * Became a member of the social elite in College. * Capable of forming tactics and strategies. * Smart enough to deduce her opponent's weak points * Was the first human to have successfully undergone the Kirijo’s Group experiment regarding with Persona's. * During the first awakening of her Persona, she easily dispatches a Shadow. * Trained at a young age with the use of a Persona. * Was the leader and founder of SEES. * Became the head of the Kirijo Group at a young age after her father passed away. * Endured a bitch slap from Yukari. * Executes the Male members of SEES and Ryoji during the school trip. * Along with Yukari, has fought Aigis and Metis. * Ended the Dark Hour, and saved the world with her team as they fought and defeated Nyx’s avatar and Erebus, both bringer of the fall or the end of all life on the planet. * Fought Shadows longer than any other member of SEES. * Fought other Persona users and powerful Shadows. * Probably fought and survived a battle with Margaret alongside her team. * Lead the Shadow Operatives to the Midnight Channel. * Participated in the P1 Grand Prix. * Has fought members of the investigation team in Persona 4 Arena. * Defeats Labrys/Shadow Labrys. * Bested her own Shadow Self. * Head of the special operations unit called Shadow Operatives. * Terrified a couple of thugs. * (Social Link) Terrified her fiancé and revoked her arrange marriage. * (Social Link) Falls in love with the male Protagonist. Flaws * Weak to Fire. * She shares pain with her Persona and vice versa. * Cold and cruel sometimes. * Conceited and overconfident. * Has a tendency to cast Marin Karin. * Has awkward dealing under normal social situations due to her upbringing. Gallery P3 Mitsuru Teenage.png|Mitsuru in Persona 3 Battle Panties.png|Mitsuru in her Battle Panties Maid.jpg|Mitsuru in her Maid Attire Mitsuru Manga.png|Mitsuru in P3 Manga P3 Animation Mitsuru.png|Mitsuru in Persona 3 Anime Mitsuru Swimsuit.png|Mitsuru's Swimsuit Young Mitsuru.jpg|Mitsuru as a kid A younger Mitsuru.png|A younger Mitsuru Persona 3 Mitsuru & Pentheselia.png|Mitsuru & Penthesilea Mitsuru & Artemisia.jpg|Mitsuru & Artemisia Original SEES.jpg|The Original SEES Akihiko, Shinjiro & Mitsuru Mitsuru & Yukari.png|Mitsuru & Yukari Mitsuru X Protag.jpg|Mitsuru & P3 Protagonist Mitsuru_protrait_in_Persona_4_Arena.png|Mitsuru's Portrait in P4 Arena Mitsuru Profile.png|Mitsuru's Arcade Picture PQ Mitsuru.png|PQ Chibi Mitsuru PQ2_Mitsuru_Kijiro.png|PQ2 Chibi Mitsuru P3D_Mitsuru_Kirijo.png|Mitsuru in P3D Shadow Mitsuru.png|Mitsuru's Shadow Shadow Profile.png|Mitsuru's Shadow Upclose P3 Animation Up Close.jpg|P3 Anime Mitsuru Upclose P3 Winter.jpg|P3 Anime Girls in Kimono Mitsuru Cover Art.jpg|Mitsuru cover Shadow Operatives.png|The Shadow Operatives Mitsuru_in_P4A_opening.jpg|Mitsuru with Shades p3p4a6.jpg|Mitsuru vs Shadow Labrys Mitsu Aki Lab & Ai.jpg|P4 Arena P3 Ending Mitsuru & Aki.png|P4 Arena Ultimax Mitsuru & Akihiko P4AU_P3_ending.jpg|P4 Arena Ultimax P3 Ending P4AU_(P3_Mode,_Epilogue_07).png|P4 Arena Ultimax P3 Epilogue: Yukari & Mitsuru hanging out Mitsuru Kirijo BBCTB.png|Mitsuru Kirijo in BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Shooting Gallery.jpg|PQ Mitsuru at a shooting gallery Mitsu & P3 Protag Wedding.jpg|PQ P3 Protagonist & Mitsuru Wedding p4 x Mitsuru.png|PQ P4 Protagonist & Mitsuru Wedding mitsuru_kirijo_vs__parasoul.jpg|Mitsuru vs Parasoul Mitsuru as Mei.png|Mitsuru cosplaying as Mei Mitsuru Cosplay.png|Mitsuru Cosplaying as Parasoul P3 Girls Cosplaying.jpg|P3 Girls Cosplaying as School GIrls Makoto & Mitsuru.jpg|The Priestess Makoto & the Empress Mitsuru Swap Coat.jpg|Coat Swap P3 Female Group.png|P3DMN Female Group (Fuuka, Yukari, Aigis & Mitsuru) ' Trivia * She is both respected and feared by Akihiko. * Despite her aloof attitude, she is a fierce combatant and enjoys fighting. * Her Arcana is the Empress. * Her birthday is May 8. * Her blood type is O. * Her zodiac sign is Taurus. * Mitsuru's voice actress on the Japanese version is Rei Tanaka. On the English version, she is voiced by Tara Platt. * Mitsuru is capable of using one-handed swords, sabers and even lances. * Mitsuru has a habit of casting Marin Karin, a lot. * She is one of the many love interest of the male Protagonist. * Out of all Social Links in P3, she is the hardest to form a bond with. * The Protagonist might have played a part in Mitsuru's life. In her social link, Mitsuru wishes to go to college but can't due to her engagement and running her company. But with the help of the Protagonist, Mitsuru was shown a new perspective and was able to overcome her burdens, and revoked her arrange marriage by following her heart as she falls in love with the Protagonist. In her route in P4 Arena, Mitsuru even hints that "He is more than just a friend. I owe my life to him..." referring to the P3 Protagonist that both of them have a hidden intimate relationship during the events of P3. * Yu Narukami reminded Mitsuru of him /"the Savior" when they first meet. * Yosuke and Teddie even fall for Mitsuru's beauty and tries to flirt with her but to no avail. * According to Shigenori Soejima, Mitsuru is the most popular character among the development staff. * When going to Karaoke with Mitsuru, she will say that she has trouble hitting the high notes. * Her "execution" during the school trip in Persona 3, which is missable if the player does a good job running away from the girls in the hot springs, is canon. Yukari mentions to Teddie that an execution took place once on a school trip during the events of P3, in P4 Arena Ultimax. * Mitsuru's star sign is incorrectly listed as Aries in the Persona 3: Official Design Works. * In the manga adaptation during the hot spring incident, Mitsuru's "execution" is freezing others alive with her Persona. This is supported in Persona 3 Portable, where the execution is referred to as an "ice execution" and in Persona 4 Arena, when she uses her freezing super. * In Persona 3 Portable, Mitsuru only wields fencing rapiers and jousting lances. Other one-handed swords are for the male Protagonist's exclusive use. * In the English version of the game, Mitsuru often inserts French words into her speeches, in Japanese; English. * Without her fur coat, Mitsuru bares a striking resemblance to Marvel's Black Widow. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Female Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Persona Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Japan Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Sega Characters Category:Atlus Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Playable Character Category:Rapier Users Category:Completed Profile Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Team leaders Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Rich Characters